invaders_of_the_rokujoumafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
'Friends and promises ' (お友達との約束) is the third episode of anime Invaders of the Rokujyouma. Synopsis The episode begins in the room of the Knitting Club with Koutarou asking Harumi to be his partner in the marathon of obstacles by clubs, to which she agrees, Koutarou later changes in the classroom and talk with Sanae on who is the only person that chose not to compete in the marathon because she is a ghost. Then appears Kiriha running in the field of athletics with the Athletics Club and she asks Korama and Karama to search for anyone with similar athletic skills to be her partner in the marathon, while Theiamillia gets the male cheerleaders in the Cheerleaders Club, when Ruth warns of 2 floating objects spying near the club lounge, and tells her that there is a 63% chance that the objects are haniwa (Korama and Karama) of Kiriha, so Theiamillia tells you to activate an unmanned fighter, but Ruth tells him that Shizuka forbade all kinds of violence, but Theiamillia said that as you want, so active Ruth to the blue Knight and this attacking Karama, but Korama arrives to help him and they start a fight against blue Knight. Later Harumi appears stretching and Kotaro goes to help her, while Sanae and Theiamillia watch, while Kiriha appears and tells Theiamillia if she had any reason to send the attack against her servants, by which she tells him that she did not recognize these flying objects, then appears the scene where Korama and Karama are exhausted after ending the blue Knight. The next day all school clubs are prepared at the exit booth to start the marathon, while Sanae tells Kotaro, Kiriha and Theiamillia that they forget someone, then comes the President of the Club Cosplay society dragging Yurika in a sack on a cart. After the race starts with the Athletics Club to the head, a wall of students stumble and block the staircase, causing Koutarou to jump on them, afterwards coming to a number of balance beams, on which Theiamillia rises on the shoulders of the cheerleaders club chief and this makes its way to the students, then Kotaro load to Harumi and jumps over several students to advance. Step time Kiriha is still ahead, while Kotaro and Theiamillia scramble to pass each checkpoint obstacle, while they insult each other. Kiriha later becomes the eighth obstacle which consists of walking a balance bar, while Korama and Karama give you suggestions from which to choose, others come with it, then Kotaro choose the thinnest thinking that would be the fastest, so Theimaillia forward to his club-mate to get on it and go for the largest, but going across the obstacle will appear and will detonate grenades from floor to Theiamillia put, by what Kiriha, Shizuka and Kenji are shot down due to the explosions, later exhausted Kotaro steps towards the cabin last obstacle, but falls down a few feet, so it is reached by Theiamillia and Kiriha, by which they choose a paper box that consists in seizing an A or B Cup bra for Kiriha and one cup D or E for Theiamillia, by starting to fight among them. While back Yurika tries to heal with his cane called Ángel Halo to Harumi, as it recalls the moments in which Harumi support and gives you encouragement. Both then come towards the final hurdle and both choose a paper randomly to Harumi touches to get with a companion of his club and Yurika with a friend, so Yurika surrenders since it will never get it, but Harumi tells him that she is his friend, so it gets very happy Yurika and harumi asks a favorboth along with Kotaro then reach the goal and therefore are the winners of the marathon of obstacles by clubs, as they are crowned Kotaro and the other girls talk of that never thought they would win, but then appears Shizuka asking who was responsible for grenades, so all are running Theiamillia and it runs as it is pursued by Shizuka which also comes with Kotaro Kenji by saying that types which floor above it were looking for, so this also starts running. Characters * Koutarou Satomi * Sanae Higashihongan * Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe * Kiriha Kurano * Harumi Sakuraba * Shizuka Kasagi * Yurika Nijino * Kenji Matsudaira * Korama * Karama * Ruthkania Nye Pardomshiha es:Episodio 3 Category:Anime